


Patty

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcoholic Gerard Way, Creepy Gerard, Cute Patrick Stump, Cuteness overload, Depressed Gerard Way, Drunk Gerard Way, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Mikey Way, Minor Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Past Gerard Way/Pete Wentz, Protective Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is 16 years old. But mentally, he's just a little kid. His real parents threw him out when they realized that he was "simple,"  and he was taken in by a nice family. But his adoptive  parents died soon after, and he was left homeless and alone. Until someone found him...</p><p>This  is the story of how Pat met Pete. This is the story of a lost little boy finding a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Stump and hats: still a better love story than Twilight
> 
> xD

Pete knelt down beside the small, sobbing boy who was curled up in the Dumpster. The boy was protectively curled around a fedora that he was clutching to his chest like a small child might hold a stuffed animal.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I want my mommy and daddy..." said the boy.  
"Well, where are your mommy and daddy?"  
The boy pointed at the sky, as if to say that his parents were in Heaven.  
"Oh hun, I'm so sorry. What's your name? I'm Pete."  
"Patrick..."  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Patrick. Do you wanna come home with me? I can get you cleaned up, you can have something to eat, and maybe in the morning we can go shopping and get you some toys." Pete was beginning to understand the poor boy. He would probably never age past this point, mentally. He was just a child...  
"Okay... Are you my new daddy?"  
"Yes I am." Pete smiled.  
"Yay! Daddy, can we get a dog?"  
"I actually already have a dog. A husky puppy named Rosie. Come on, let's go, baby. Let's go meet Rosie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Patty?"  
It had been a few days since Patrick had started school. Pete had found a special school for people like him. He thought that with extra help, Patrick could start learning.  
"Daddy, I'm stupid!"  
"No you're not, baby boy." Patrick was trying to do his math homework.  
"Then why can't I do the math?"  
"Because the math is hard. Do you want me to find you a tutor?"  
Patrick nodded. "Yes daddy."  
"Okay baby. I'll do that."  
"All the other kids are younger than me... and they're smarter too." At 16, with a mental age of about 4, Patrick was both the oldest and youngest kid in his class, in a way.  
"That doesn't matter. I love you just the way you are, baby boy. You're not stupid. But even if you were, I would still love you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my son."  
"No I'm not... Not really..."  
"Yes you are. And you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I chose you. I chose to bring you home with me. So I don't have to love you, I chose to love you. And that makes our bond even stronger."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Really. I'll always love you, Pattycakes. You'll always be special to me."


End file.
